The Professionals - Bullying
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: The first story in my series (AU and stuff) it can be read in a series or as it's own story. Arthur is the school idol. He's got a rich dad, a reputation, and a past. One Merlin finds out after many secret meetings in the college infirmary. Merlin's a dork with big ears. When Arthur finds out Merlin is gay, the whole game changes. Merlin has never cried so much.
1. The First Punch

Today was going to be a bad day.

Merlin was young and a bit of an outcast. Preppy students would normally crumple up an old page of notes to chuck at his head. Of course, the day didn't feel complete without the regular routine of someone messing with his lunch. Merlin swore the college students were more like grade schoolers masquerading in big-kid suits.

It wasn't that anyone knew he was gay. He wasn't teased for his over sized ears.

It wasn't even that he wore gothic clothes and painted his nails black.

Merlin Emrys was picked on because a month ago, he stood up to a certain Arthur Pendragon.

"Hey! Hey stop it!" A girl with raven hair was shyly crying, waving her arms around while trying to catch her flying papers, pens and books. "I need those! Please!"

It was almost hard to hear her over the snickering of college boys with too much time on their hands and apparently, a strong love for bullying. A pen hit the girl's head, then a balled up paper, then a book. That was it, when she'd started crying, Merlin decided he wasn't going to continue sitting out. "Hey!" he scoffed, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" When that didn't get enough attention, he added, "Or do you arrogant dick heads feel the need to bully a helpless girl?"

The snickering stopped. That's when the blonde, sitting on a picnic table near the whole affair, strolled up, his step high, and his head even higher. It was _so _high in fact, you'd think he was trying to see over the top of Merlin's head. It was none other then Arthur Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon was the school idol, the main man, the jock with a big group of followers and ruffians always at his heels. With a glare on his face, the boy spoke, "What'd you say, kid?"

The girl Merlin was risking his neck for was now clutching at the hem of her shirt, her eyes wide with concern and shock as the stranger with big ears replied to her tormentor. Looking over at the shy helpless girl gave Merlin a little more confidence.

He took a gulp, but stood his ground firmly as Arthur came closer, "I said stop picking on her you arrogant dick!"

The first punch came flying as shouts of cheering and yelling rang through Merlin's ears. Before long, Merlin was lying on his backside, pushing at a pair of broad shoulders towering over him, and trying to protect his face when angry fists flew at him. Punch after punch crushed him into the ground until everything went black.

Today was diffidently going to be a bad day.


	2. I'm Merlin

When Merlin woke, he was lying on his back in the school's medical office. After trying to sit up, Merlin winced, feeling the pain rush through his bruised face.

"I guess you're awake."

Merlin turned to look at the figure who was sitting on a stool by his bed. Arthur Pendragon? Merlin glared and turned on his side to face the opposite direction. He glared hard at the wall when he heard the blonde chuckle. "Yeah I figured. Look, I didn't mean to knock you out. It's kind of a publicity thing, and I can't explain it but-"

Merlin got angry, and spoke with a sharp tone before Arthur could finish his sad apology.

"Are you being serious right now?" Merlin turned back to Arthur. "You're being completely serious with me?"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah I am... and?"

"Seroiusly?" Merlin repeated, as if the idea was preposterous.

Arthur stood, feeling his temper rise a bit. "What's your problem?"

Merlin sat up with him, trying to ignore the jabbing sensation in his face as he did. "You are!" Another shot of pain made him cringe, "You were picking on an innocent girl! No, you were having _other_ guys pick on her for you. I stepped in to stop it and you knock me out with your fists!" Merlin was almost yelling now and could feel the angry eyes of the man standing in front of him burning into his skin. "Now, I'm sitting here in a lot of pain, and you've come to say its a publicity thing. So what, are you thinking you can blame it on trying to keep up appearances? Like that's going to make me forgive you? Are you being serious?! She was a helpless girl!"

For a while, Arthur just stood there, breathing heavily with his fists clenched at his sides, obviously trying not to break out in a fit of anger. Before he spoke, Merlin could see his shoulders relax, and his hands fall limp. He sighed and spoke with a sad tone, "That girl was Gwenivere, my ex girlfriend." Merlin stopped breathing. "I caught her cheating with one of my mates, Lancelot. They'd had a thing before she and I became and item but..." Merlin let his eyes drop to the floor as Arthur trailed off, he felt a little guilty for yelling at him now, and didn't think he could look the blonde in the eye. "I guess they weren't really done with each other."

The two were silent again, the feeling around them awkward and depressing. "Homecoming is tomorrow, and well... I was hoping she would have waited at least a day."

Merlin looked up at the blonde now, "You knew then? You knew she had a thing for him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "I had a bad feeling about the whole affair. Gwen was acting pretty strange whenever he was around and, I guess she wasn't the right girl for me, but..." Arthur took his seat again on the stool, gripping the edge between his legs and propping his feet up on the sides. "I don't know what to think about it."

"I'm sorry." Merlin genuinely apologized, feeling sympathetic.

Arthur smiled weakly, "Thanks, but you didn't deserve to get punched for standing up for a her. I wasn't too fond of the idea either, but the guys started and.. well..."

"You just let them attack her? She may be your cheating ex but still-"

"That's not it!" Arthur pleadingly interrupted. "I-I can't be seen showing her sympathy. It would ruin the image I have."

"What's with you and your appearance? I think that's gonna become a big problem in your life if you don't figure out some way to deal with it." Merlin swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking Arthur in the eyes now.

Arthur sighed, standing once more, calmly this time "I know. To be completely honest, it already is. See, I don't have a mom, so I live with a strict dad that loves to show off his 'perfect' son. I've got that 'perfect' reputation and he expects it to _always_ be perfect."

"Well, how are you going to explain coming to visit the guy you punched I wonder?" Merlin giggled.

Arthur smiled, "I told them I came up to tell you off, mind playing along? I know I don't really deserve your help but-"

"I don't mind." Merlin replied, a bright grin spread across his face when he saw the surprised look on Arthur's face, "My dad left when I was little so I understand. I'm in a bit of the same position with my mom, only I wish I was better for her sake." Merlin gestured towards his outfit and his nails, which were stained with black polish. "I'm Merlin by the way." Merlin reached out a welcoming hand.

"Arthur, but I guess you knew that..." Arthur shook it gladly.

Arthur walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob, turning it slowly and tossing a small wink at Merlin. When the door opened, Merlin stared at the small group that had gathered just outside the door and put on his best face. It had to look genuine after all...

"You'd better remember that you little cow." Arthur spat with a harsh, but clearly fake look on his face. "You'd better not tell a soul."

When the door was closed, Merlin laid back down onto the hard hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, a smug grin plastered onto his face.


	3. Bad Habits

Arthur and Merlin made meeting up in the little hospital building of Camelot College a regular habit. Fights would break out every now and then, leaving Merlin in a dazed state. Each time they met up, Arthur would apologize with sincerity and a semi-pained look about him. Merlin winced as the blonde man's hand came into contact with the fresh bruise printed onto his cheek. "Look I really am sorry!"

"It's okay Arthur. I already forgave you." Merlin chuckled, "Besides, it's a lot better then the cut last week. Did you really have to be wearing a ring?" the big eared boy pushed his hand away kindly.

Arthur looked so miserable, it seemed extremely out of character, "I know, it wasn't planned or anything I-"

"I was just kidding Arthur!" Merlin replied, leaning forward a little. "Just calm down okay?"

Merlin wasn't exactly sure why he trusted this man so much, but he just did. Arthur Pendragon acted like a jerk in public, when his reputation was on the line and his group of brain dead followers were circled around him, punching each other in the arm and laughing with gross expressions as they tailed him. Merlin chuckled, maybe they thought they could feed off his popularity or something.

When he and Arthur talked in private, Merlin would smile, even laugh. He didn't have that many friends, but it felt like Arthur was slowly creeping into his circle.

"So did you get the homework for Mr. Cain's class done? I didn't have enough time, Mrs. Smith was being all bitchy over the English assignment. Seriously, sometimes I feel like she picks favorites!" Arthur was complaining about casual things, the way he always did.

Merlin grinned, "What do you mean she picks favorites? Are you talking about that Holmes girl?"

Arthur pulled out a book from his backpack and placed it on the bed next to Merlin, "Yeah! Shelly! The girl that always knows everything! Did you know," Arthur smiled mockingly, "She can apparently tell by his tie and a pilot by his left thumb? It's almost creepy."

It was little trivial things like this that made Merlin's day brighter. He liked seeing Arthur smile as well. It was warm and cheery. When he saw Arthur hanging around his buddies he was never smiling like this. It almost made Merlin feel like he was special. _Almost._

Between helping Arthur with school work and making jokes about snobby students, Merlin was always betting bullied someway or another. He'd play along for Arthur's sake, but it was becoming very tiring. The only way he'd get the chance to talk to his friend in good terms was when they were alone in the nurse's office. It was sometimes hard to talk with a fat lip, or a black eye that would sting every time Merlin smiled. He wouldn't dare tell Arthur how much it hurt.

There were a few things he still didn't share with Arthur. Merlin had promised himself he'd never say anything about being gay. It was something he just couldn't do.


	4. Awkward

"Hey!" A girl's voice called to Merlin as he unloaded his backpack and prepared for a lecture.

Merlin turned towards the voice. Once he'd realized who had called to him, it took all his might not to turn tail and flee. Gwen dumped her bag onto the table and took the seat next to him, smiling brightly. "I wanted to thank you for helping me! I never got the chance, and well, whenever I saw you..." She trailed off.

"I was getting beaten up by sir-prick-a-lot?" Merlin chuckled, trying to mask his discomfort.

Gwen giggled. She held her hand out to him, "I'm Gwenivere Coulby."

Her smile was overpowering, Merlin hesitantly shook her hand, trying not to let his feelings slip through as he replied, "Merlin Emrys."

The lecture at the front of the room cleared his throat and the entire room fell silent. Gwen smiled at Merlin before shifting her gaze down to her paper, while starting to scribble down some notes. Merlin felt a chocking sensation surround his throat. This couldn't possibly turn out well.

"What do you mean she wants to be your friend?!" Arthur threw his hands up over his head as Merlin applied pressure to the icepack he held over his throbbing cheek. The medical center was oddly cold today, and Arthur's yelling had only increased Merlin's discomfort.

"She just came up to me. Nothing funny calm down." Merlin played with the opening of his bag. He pulled out one of the ice cubes and popped it into his mouth, crunching it with force while trying to hide his irritation.

"Why wouldn't I be upset over this Merlin?" Arthur folded his arms and glared.

Merlin sent him a look of dissaprooval. "Look, when you save a girl its only reasonable she'd want to get to know you."

"That's what worries me!" Arthur turned towards the window, his back stiffly facing Merlin. "Don't you think it'd be awkward between us if you fell in love with her?"

Merlin stopped munching on ice cubes and felt his cheeks flush with a hot red. He stared down at his feet that hung off the side of the hospital-type bed and tried his best not to let Arthur see. Of course Arthur didn't know he was gay. It would have made things awkward, but it almost felt like there wasn't going to be a point now.

"Look Arthur, that's never going to happen." Merlin played with his thumbs shyly.

"How do you know?" Arthur retorted as he turned back to face Merlin, a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"She's not my type."

"That doesn't mean you won't eventually feel anything!"

"She's not my type!" Merlin looked up at Arthur now, making fierce eye contact.

"I know that but it doesn't-"

"She's not my type as in she's not a guy!" Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized he'd said it.

The room was silent. The only sounds heard was the faint wind blowing in from the window and the voices of obnoxious college students teasing each other in the garden below. Merlin gulped. Arthur knew! Arthur Pendragon, his crush, knew he was gay! Merlin wanted to curl into a tight ball and die. His life was over.

"Arthur-"

"You're gay?" Arthur interrupted.

Another period of silence. Merlin tried not to let his voice shake when he finally mustered up the courage to reply. "Yeah... So when I say that nothing is going to happen between me and Gwen..." Merlin turned his attention back to his feet. "It means that _nothing_ is going to happen Arthur."

Arthur rang his fingers through his hair in a confused manor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because-" Merlin stopped himself. It wasn't over yet. "Because you know who I like."

Arthur flinched. "I do?"

"Yeah. It's not you though..." Merlin lied, "so don't freak out. I wouldn't fall for you. We're friends."

_I love you dammit. Why am I not allowed to tell you?_


	5. Name Calling

"You're gay?"

Merlin looked over to Arthur with a grim face for what seemed like the forth time. They'd been repeating this scene like a broken record. Merlin was frustrated with Arthur, it was either him denying the fact, or it was him in shock. Either way, not good.

"Yes Arthur! For the thousandth time!" Merlin covered his face shamefully with him hands, "Now can we please drop it?"

"Who's the guy?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Merlin dropped his hands.

"You said you liked someone. Who is it?" Arthur didn't hesitate with his reply.

"Oh..." Merlin looked down at the ground again.

It was becoming something of a ritual for Merlin to look down at his feel as the hung limply off the edge of the hospital bed in the campus health center. Whenever Arthur said something embarrassing Merlin would always turn his attention to his feet, flopping them around like he was dancing in the air under his feet. Sometimes Arthur would just let him, he'd get the idea and change the topic. It felt like Arthur understood him when he did that, but not today.

"Who is it Merlin?" Arthur's voice sounded cold.

"Arthur-"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Arthur interrupted. "You said it yourself. It... It's almost-"

Merlin felt Arthur's eyes pierce him as the silence grew. Merlin just looked down to his feet again, not saying a word. "Merlin, the worst part is... you can't even say!" Merlin felt the hot tears threatening to trickle past his eyes. "What could be so bad that you couldn't tell me? Is he a bad guy? Do I think he's terrible?"

"No Arthur I-"

"Then what is it Merlin?" Arthur had come up to Merlin now, he rested his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "I know we don't talk much outside of these times but I-" Arthur took a gulp of air, trying to seem tough, "You are the only one I talk to about my personal shit Merlin! You know what... It's not important."

Arthur released his grip on Merlin and started for the door, ignoring Merlin's pleas. That would be the last time they talked like that. Merlin thought it was stupid and had blown out of proportion. He couldn't tell Arthur who he liked. Merlin was in love with Arthur, but his friend was always talking about the harsh actions of his strict father who always expected perfection. It would kill Arthur to be torn with a decision like that. Having to choose between staying the 'perfect son' to his father, or seeing if Arthur had any feelings for Merlin. It wasn't something Merlin wanted to put him through.

Arthur on the other hand, was feeling betrayed. Merlin felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks, and his nose start to run. He didn't know that _he_ was the only one Arthur trusted. Merlin was the only one Arthur considered a true friend. It hurt him a lot that Merlin couldn't reveal a tiny crush after he'd been willing to spill his entire life story.

The next time they met, Arthur was sitting at the usual picnic table, his buddies chuckling as Merlin walked by.

"Hey pretty boy!" One of them snickered.

"Why don't you come blow me?" Another joined in.

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who just watched. "Wha-"

"I can't believe he's got a thing for dudes!" A brunette laughed, punching another in the arm.

"Fucking _queer_."

When Merlin finally managed to push past all the snickering students, he was crying.


	6. Round and Round

So now it was ritual, having crumpled balls of paper thrown at his head, or his books pushed out of his hands. One time, Merlin was even tossed down the stairs. None of that hurt as much as the name calling.

"_fucking queer"_

_"come blow me"_

_"don't get too close! You may catch it!"_

_"fag"_

_"you don't belong here"_

Merlin knew it had to have been Arthur who'd tipped these half-wit fools about him. They didn't have the brains or frankly the backbone to have gotten to this point without a little help from their 'king' so to speak. Arthur Pendragon vs Merlin Emrys, the all day, everyday bullying campaign that EVERYONE knew about. Merlin sighed as he took his seat for the first morning lecture, familiarizing himself with the faint whispers that often streamed when he was in a lecture.

"_Is that him?"_

"_Yeah! It's Merlin Emrys!"_

_"The gay man?"_

_"Yeah! Everyone knows about it. It's some sort of huge deal around campus."_

_"Why do they have to pick on him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

Merlin listened intently as the whispering conversations buzzed around him. He wondered too. College students were supposed to be beyond petty bullying. This was all just extremely childish. Merlin shut his eyes to prevent tears from swelling.

"_Well, bullying is something that usually dies out through high school right?"_

_"Well, Arthur Pendragon's gang is behind it"_

_"Arthur Pendragon?!"_

Merlin's lip quivered in an angry fit of depression. Don't say his name. Merlin didn't want to hear it.

_"You mean the son of Pendragon corperation?"_

_"Yeah! You can't mess with him and get away with it. The kid must have done something big"_

_"I heard that he was messing around with his ex girlfriend"_

_"No, Merlin saved her from Arthur's gang and that didn't sit too well"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This bullying has been going on since... last term maybe?"_

_"Seriously?!"_

_"Yeah, Arthur beat him up so bad, he'd have to take him to the health center"_

_"Why would he do that?"_

Merlin chuckled. That was a good question. The whispers shushed as the professor entered and started his lecture. The class seemed long and tedious, Merlin was ready to bolt or the door as soon as it was over. Most days were like this, after the first month Merlin could honestly say he'd grown used to it. Isolation, the whispers, the tormenting, and most diffidently, never meeting up with Arthur in that little hospital room.

Merlin had packed up his bag, and hurriedly left the lecture before it was finished, wiping his eyes dry as he fled. Another whisper crossed his ears just before he left, he'd heard two of the students, it was too easy to overhear. Even if he hadn't wanted to. Merlin remembered those words in his head.

No way. No way. No way. No way! Just more gossip, that's all. Stupid student gossip.

_"I heard he's actually back with that girl, Gwenivere."_


	7. Picking a Fight

The days got even harder for Merlin now. The routine torment was still there, but now he had to deal with seeing Gwen tucked under Arthur's arm whenever he saw them. Arthur didn't beat up on him as much anymore, but it was still hard to face him. Merlin wanted, no, _needed_ to talk with Arthur. So today, he was gonna go looking for a fight. Merlin came up to the familiar picnic table, gritting his teeth when Gwenivere left a little kiss on Arthur's cheek, a bright smile shining over her lips.

"Hey Pendragon!" Merlin strolled up, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. "I wanna talk." he cherished the look on Arthur's face. (Priceless)

After a short pause, Arthur reacted. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I wish for an audience with his highness sir-prick-a lot if you please." Merlin accented his mockery with a little bow.

Arthur stood, a genuinely angered look on his face. "You wanna go back to playing fists?"

"Well if we're falling back on old habits." Merlin gestured toward Gwen.

Arthur was growing impatient, "Don't talk about my girlfriend that way."

"Why not! As if beating me up and having your gang of brain dead idiots torment me wasn't enough, you had to go tell the whole world I'm gay!" Merlin could feel his voice hitch, but he wouldn't cry. Not for this prat.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur retorted.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Merlin threw the first punch, taking pride when Arthur drew back with astonishment.

When Arthur collected himself, he pounded into Merlin. Fist after fist after fist, all violently slamming Merlin against the hard ground. The whole time, Merlin was smiling, even as the blood started to drip slowly down his lip. Merlin just kept smiling. Just before the world went black, the strange boy with big ears saw his eyes. The eyes threatening to overflow with tears, the eyes that looked so sad. Arthur's eyes.

Merlin wondered if this was going to be it. When he woke up in that familiar little hospital room, if Arthur was there they'd talk. Merlin knew he'd most likely have to tell Arthur, otherwise the entire fight would have been for nothing. If Arthur wasn't there, then it was all over. All Merlin could do was slip away into darkness and look forward to waking up in that familiar little hospital room, on the familiar little hospital bed, with a person he didn't want to loose.


	8. Special Arthur's POV

**Special Arthur's POV.**

Arthur paced impatiently inside the small space between the counter against the wall and the little hospital bed Merlin was sprawled across. It wasn't his fault, he'd given Merlin space since their fight. He'd kept himself in distance so they wouldn't have to meet up in here again, but this time, _Merlin_ had come up to _him_. Why had he picked a fight? Arthur rubbed at his sore jaw. Merlin had given him quite the bad punch, possibly broken a tooth. Arthur sighed and turned back to his unconscious friend, smiling when Merlin rolled over, scratching at his ear. Arthur looked at Merlin's ears, they were so big, but that wasn't a bad thing. It actually made him pretty cute.

Arthur stopped himself within his train of thought and rubbed his eyes. He thought Merlin was cute? What the heck was wrong with him? He glanced over again, only confirming what he'd been trying to tell himself couldn't be possible.

_"Oww Oww Oww~!" Merlin sang, dangling his legs off the bed like he always did._

_"I said I was sorry! You leaned into it and I ended up hitting your nose! I always try my best to avoid your nose and teeth." _

_"I know I know. Sorry." Merlin looked down at the floor._

_Arthur had noticed that he did that a lot. He liked watching the tip of Merlin's big ears turn red. I was really cute. _

_"Your ears are red again." Arthur teased._

_"W-What?" Merlin shot up, grabbing at his ears. _

_"Hey, calm down. It's pretty cute." _

_"C-Cute?!" Merlin questioned._

_Arthur shrugged in reply._

_"I'm not cute!" Merlin retorted defensively, which was only making him cuter. _

Arthur smiled, reminiscing over old times. He'd thought Merlin was cute many times, but he just... It didn't matter anyway. Merlin liked someone already. Arthur started to grind his teeth. Why in the world could Merlin not tell him who it was? The reasons he could think of were that either the guy was a total D-bag and Merlin knew he wouldn't approve, or that... he and Merlin weren't close enough.

Arthur took a seat on one of the stools placed at the counter, and sighed. He'd thought they were close, even if Merlin didn't. It had hurt him a lot when he thought that maybe Merlin really _didn't_ think they were as close as he did. Arthur ran a hand through his hair, and waited for Merlin to wake up. There were so many things that needed saying, questions that needed answering, and above all. Arthur had a big question.

_'You had to announce to the world I was gay!'_

What the heck was Merlin talking about?


	9. The Real Culprit

Merlin's eyes fluttered open. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden light, when they did, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him and instantly smiled. "You're here !" Merlin jumped off the bed, hugging desperately, "I didn't think you'd be here when I woke up! Arthur I'm sorry!"

"And that's all I needed to know."

That wasn't Arthur.

Merlin rubbed his eyes and looked up at the person he was holding onto. She started to uncomfortably push Merlin off, pushing the curls from her face. Gwenivere? Merlin shook his head, thinking his eyes were wrong. "What?"

"Don't touch me you queer." She scoffed.

Merlin was confused, he'd always thought she was nice and well...

"Lance. I was right." Gwen giggled as she turned to another figure sitting in the corner. "He really was gay for Arthur."

Merlin looked around, Arthur wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Arthur?"

"Arthur's not coming kid." Merlin turned.

Lancelot was tall, firmly built. He walked up to Gwenivere and wrapped his arms around her hip, pulling her a little closer. She giggled when they kissed. Merlin thought he was gonna be sick. "You're with Arthur! Why are you doing this?"

"Because Arthur humiliated us!" Lancelot yelled. "He had people beat up on Gwen every day!"

"You're sadly mistaken." Merlin laughed.

Lancelot punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Shut up!" he barked.

Merlin just kept laughing. "There isn't anything you can do to hurt me. Arthur's beat me up, trampled on my feelings, etc. etc. I'm so broken that even the little pieces wont break." Merlin kept his eyes on the ground. "You can't hurt me more then he did."

"You think he's the one that spread the word? Please." Lancelot snickered.

Merlin stopped, he looked up at the grinning boy, his eyes turning to hatred for both him and Gwenivere. Rising to his feet, Merlin started to advance on Lance. "You bastard!" He missed. "You made me think that it was Arthur!?" Merlin took another swing, only to be dodged again. "I-I had my heart broken!"

"So did he!" Lancelot replied, catching Merlin's wrists and forcing him to make eye contact. "We made him hurt too. He doesn't care about much, but for a while he cared about you. Some stupid goth kid who had a little crush on him."

"Lance... let's just go..." Gwen tried to calm him.

"No way! I want that son of a bitch to feel the same kind of pain I did!" Lance dug his nails into Merlin's wrists, making him wince.

"Lance! This wasn't the plan!"

"Well, plans change. Go wait outside and make sure he doesn't come back until I'm finished." he ordered.

Merlin looked over to Gwen pleadingly, but she just turned and exited quickly, leaving Merlin and Lancelot all alone. Lancelot was filled with the need for revenge. No matter what he had to do. Merlin was getting scared and the nails digging into his wrists didn't help one bit.

"Lets see what Arthur thinks when his little boyfriend gets a little... well... let's just say you won't be the same." Lancelot grinned devilishly.


	10. Because I Love You

Merlin struggled in vain as the nails digging into his wrists started to draw blood. He didn't want to cry, but he was scared. Lancelot was insane! Merlin begged, "Please, you don't have to do this! This isn't right! It' not what you or Gwen-"

"Shut up!" Lancelot growled, clawing at Merlin's belt buckle.

"Why- Don't!"

"Why am I doing this?" Lancelot snapped, finishing Merlin's sentence for him. "Because Arthur ridiculed us! He made a laughing stock of Gwen!"

"Arthur wouldn't do that unless he had to!" Merlin screamed. "He's not a bad person! But if he thought his father would-"

"His father?!" Lancelot barked. "His father is the one who wanted us separated! His father wanted to get us kicked out of the school!"

Merlin looked up at the man with sad eyes. He could see the whole thing had really taken its toll on Lancelot. He was broken and hurt. "I!" He cried, "I was in love with Gwenivere first! I left for a trip! The trip was short! Just a few months..." Merlin could see the tears starting to form in Lancelot's lidded eyes. "When I got back, they were..."

The older boy collected himself, "He'd taken everything I held dear."

Merlin thought maybe he could take this opportunity to squirm free, Lancelot's grip had softened, but it quickly hardened again when he felt the boy beneath him try to slip away. "I finally managed to win her back! But I want him to feel it too! I want him to feel the same pain I did! I thought we were friends!"

Merlin kicked and jerked his head, but all in vain. "Don't!"

There was a loud slam as the door flew open, Arthur storming furiously into the room. "Merlin!"

Merlin smiled with relief, Arthur was here. "Arthur..."

Merlin watched as the blonde's expression changed from furious to murderous. Arthur aw the loosened belt and unzipped fly, he was the nails digging into Merlin's wrists and the traces of blood spilling down his arm. More then anything, Arthur noticed the tears in Merlin's eyes. "Let go of Merlin now."

Lancelot stood abruptly, abandoning Merlin on the bed. "You took everything from me! Now I want you to feel it! Feel the pain of loosing the one you love!"

Merlin was still wrapping his head around the sentence as Arthur and his former friend fought. Punch, block, swing, duck, punch, direct hit. Lancelot fell to the ground, Arthur straddling him, repeatedly pounding into his face. "You we're supposed to be my friend Lancelot!"

Merlin jumped off the bed, desperately grabbing onto Arthur's fist before he could manage another blow. "Arthur! Arthur stop! It's okay!"

"It's not okay Merlin! They did this to you!" Arthur resisted Merlin's attempt to calm him. "They hurt you!"

"Why do you care Arthur!?" Merlin cried, getting sick of this merry-go-round of feelings.

"Because I love you!" Arthur screamed.

The entire room fell silent, the punches stopped, Gwen stood in the doorway, a hand over her mouth. Lancelot's eyes wide, and Merlin. Merlin was frozen solid.

"What did you say?"


	11. I Already Told You

"I-I-I don't understand..." Merlin blubbered, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Lancelot was lying on the floor, his face bruised and cut, beat to a pulp by Arthur's angry fists. Gwenivere stood in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth. Merlin was standing, no, it was more trying to keep his balance then anything. He was fairly certain his knees were about to melt away.

"I don't understand!" He repeated himself.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin, his expression nervous, but strongly held. He clenched his jaw as he watched the boy with big ears pace back and forth across the room. This was going nowhere fast. Merlin was just repeating himself, "I don't under-"

"Merlin!" Arthur gripped the boy's shoulders tightly, trying to soothe him.

Merlin let his head drop in embarrassment. There were a few minutes of silence before Arthur could hear sniffling.

"I really don't understand..." Merlin sobbed, "Don't make fun on me anymore. I-I like you, and -sniff- if you say that... then I'll"

"I'm the one you like?" Arthur interrupted.

After a few more sniffles, Merlin wiped his eyes clear and looked up, "Yeah."

A girly gasp and a few semi-manly snarls could be heard behind them as Arthur embraced Merlin. No doubt Gwenivere and Lancelot (Who were witnessing the whole scene) The eldest of the two wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist as hands slithered their way up the front of his chest. Finally, the two broke apart for air, still holding each other close.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"Merlin I already told you." Arthur slid his grip from Merlin's back to his waist, ignoring Lancelot's snickering. "I love you."

There was a squeal from Gwen and another snarl from Lance when the two went in for another kiss. This time, it seemed Arthur had no plans to let up for breath.


	12. I'm a Professional

After Gwenivere apologized, and gave Lancelot a good smack upside the head, Merlin suggested they become friends. This didn't exactly please Arthur, or Lancelot for that matter. It seemed the two 'girls' didn't care, and parted ways as unlikely friends.

"Why'd you offer to be her friend?" Arthur questioned after they'd watched their former tormenters walk off hand in hand.

"Because it really wasn't her idea, she was really kind to me as well. Also, to be honest, you really did deserve a _little_ payback for picking on her." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur grinned devilishly, "Oh do I?"

Uh oh. Merlin yelped as he was suddenly in the air, staring at the ground and part of Arthur's arse (not that he was complaining). "A-Arthur?! I'm sorry! What are you doing?! Hey put me down! Arthur? Arthur where are we going?!"

Merlin listened to the sound of a door opening and was surprised to find himself planted in the passenger seat of a car. Arthur was still grinning. He planted a quick kiss on Merlin's lips before he shut the door and jogged around to the driver's side. Merlin quickly fastened himself into the seat, starting to fear for his life. "Yours?"

"Of course!." Arthur proudly exclaimed. "This is my baby."

Merlin giggled. "So where are we going?"

"Home." Arthur replied.

"Home? That's not very specific Arthur."

Another devilish grin. "My home, my room, my bed. That specific enough for you?"

"You just love to bully me don't you?" Merlin shyly stated, trying not to let Arthur see the red invading his cheeks.

"That seems to be a regular thing for you Merlin. Get bullied often?" Arthur joked.

Merlin chuckled, "You kidding? I'm a professional!"

There was that devil's grin again, Merlin guessed this meant Arthur had some dirty thought roaming through his head.

"Let's see _what else_ you're a professional of." Arthur winked.


End file.
